Dear Pyrrha
by Chlorpheniramine
Summary: A series of letters from Jaune to Pyrrha during the months following the Fall of Beacon.


_**To: Pyrrha**_

Hey, I know you're kinda still mad at me right now, so I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Good luck with the match, okay? We can go out to that restaurant you like after the match.

 _ **Sent at 5:30PM, 13 SEP**_

* * *

 _ **Calling Pyrrha…**_

 _ **[Disconnected]**_ _Sorry, the number you dialled is not ans-_

 _ **11:30PM, 13 SEP**_

* * *

 _ **To: Pyrrha**_

YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THAT WOMAN, DON'T DOIT

 _ **Sent at 11:31PM, 13 SEP**_

* * *

 _ **Calling Weiss…**_

 _ **[Call duration: 10s]**_

 _ **11:32PM, 13 SEP**_

* * *

 _ **To: Pyrrha**_

You'll be alright, right? You're Pyrrha Nikos.

Please be okay.

 _ **Error! Message not sent.**_

* * *

 _ **To: Pyrrha**_

No. No. Please no.

 _ **Error! Message not sent.**_

* * *

 _14th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

I hope you're okay.

No one knows what happened at the tower. There was this big explosion, and both you and that woman just vanished. Professor Ozpin's missing too.

That creepy Grimm dragon thing is frozen; no one knows how to get rid of it, but at least it isn't dangerous anymore. How'd you do that? You got to teach me how to do that one day. That's really cool.

Ruby's unconscious right now. Her uncle, I think his name was Crow or something, brought her to her home. When she wakes up, we'll find you and fix you up. Hang in there, okay?

I'll see you soon.

* * *

 _15th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

Nora, Ren and I helped the hunters clear out some of the Grimm near the tower today. Professor Goodwitch helped with the debris too. She found your circlet and gave it to me.

It's… a bit rusty at the right side. I bet it's that damn woman's fault. You're okay, right? It must have somehow slipped off your head while fighting. These things tend to happen sometimes, don't they? Man, that fight must have been intense.

Nora and Ren looked at me funny when I told them that.

Haha.

As if Pyrrha Nikos couldn't handle a little fire! Couldn't they just have a little faith in you like I do?

You're definitely fine.

Right?

Please be okay.

 _16th September_

* * *

Dear Pyrrha,

Today, we found one of your weapons, Milò… or what's left of it anyway. It looks like it was burned to pieces.

That's okay; you've still got your shield right?

Please be careful.

The Grimm in the city are starting to retreat. Huntsmen and huntresses managed to clear a safe zone for mourning families to hold a memorial. It should be safe to do one in a few days.

The Grimm will have cleared out by then.

Ren "reminded" me to prepare a speech for you. So I "reminded" him that you're not dead, just not here at the moment.

You can't be dead.

Please.

You can't.

* * *

 _17th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

I miss you. A lot.

I didn't feel like fighting Grimm today. So I cleaned up your circlet and Milò as much as I could.

They're as good as new.

Well.

Not really, but I think the circlet can still be salvaged. I'll return both of them and these letters to you when you come back.

I'll be waiting.

* * *

 _18th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

Good news! I heard Ruby's awake. Team JNPR is gonna go to her house at Patch now. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours.

Team JNPR that's… without you… team JNR?

Man, that sounds awful. I hope it'll never come to that.

We're gonna find you, Pyrrha.

Ruby has to know where you are.

* * *

 _18th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

You're alright.

Everything's gonna be fine.

It'll be...

...fine.

Oh of course you're not fine. You were fucking shot through the heart and burned alive for God's sake.

* * *

 _19th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

Team JNPR, no - Ren, Nora and I, none of us could sleep last night. We miss you.

We helped clear some Grimm in the city. Ren and Nora seemed angry. I think they took out their frustration on the Grimm. I think I did the same. I think we ran into Ruby at some point. I'm not sure. Everything feels fuzzy.

I feel numb.

* * *

 _20th September_

Dear Pyrrha,

Tomorrow's the day of the memorial.

I guess I'm expected to prepare a speech for your… death. They'll be speaking too.

I don't think my words can do you justice.

* * *

 _21st September_

Dear Pyrrha,

They told me the speech was good; touching even. I told them to shut up and stop lying to my face.

God, I don't know why I feel so angry lately.

The memorial was depressing. There were grieving families at every corner. Many people were crying. The Grimm were, of course, attracted to the area, but the local hunters managed to keep the situation under control.

There were flowers everywhere. I got you some blue irises. Blue represents peace and tranquillity, and I think you would have wanted that. I don't know. Juniper flowers are also blue, I suppose.

I passed by a newly reopened clothing store on the way back. Near the entrance, there was a mannequin with a red sash hanging from the waist. I was about to tease you about it copying your style, then I remembered that you're… not here anymore.

I didn't cry; something just got stuck in my eye.

Yeah, something _is_ stuck in my eye right now.

* * *

 _1st October_

Dear Pyrrha,

I've never given much thought to one of Team JNPR dying. I thought it would be very far down the line, when we're old and start to look like that shopkeeper from your favourite store.

Do you know how hard it is to lead a team with only 3 people in it? Why'd you got to be so selfish? Why'd you have to leave me? Why didn't Ruby get there fast enough? We could have used your help clearing Vale!

I hate Ruby.

I hate Ozpin.

I hate you the most.

* * *

 _10th October_

Dear Pyrrha,

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I don't hate you. I don't know what's got into me lately. I feel angry at everything. Even Ruby, who didn't do anything wrong. I should apologize to her too.

Of course it's not your fault. It's that damned woman. Ruby said her name was Cinder.

I'd love to see her burn to cinders.

No, that'd be too quick. I'd love to see her rot in a cell _and then_ burned alive by her own flames.

I think I'm gonna start training again. Those videos you made me should be useful.

* * *

 _13th October_

Dear Pyrrha,

It's been a month since the fall of Beacon.

One month since your death.

Everyday seems to pass by in a blur: wake up, kill some Grimm, get some rest, kill some more Grimm, train, sleep, and repeat.

Today we temporarily managed to clear out the area around our dorm room at Beacon. It probably won't stay clear forever though.

We found the photo album of us at the dance. Things were so simple back then. My biggest problem then was Weiss not going to the dance with me, for God's sake!

Oh if only I could have seen what was right in front of me at that time!

You seemed happy once I wore that dress though.

Good times.

* * *

 _20th October_

Dear Pyrrha,

Ruby said she's going to head to Mistral because that's where Cinder said she was from. Ren, Nora and I volunteered to help.

We're heading out in a few days.

I'll make sure Cinder pays for your death.

* * *

 _24th October_

Dear Pyrrha,

We started our journey this morning.

Today was the first time since your death that I've felt anything other than anger and numbness; I felt hopeful for answers. I think I even smiled once.

I felt… normal.

I hope this doesn't mean I'm getting over death. I don't ever want to forget about you.

* * *

 _31st October_

Dear Pyrrha,

I overheard an interesting conversation between Ren and Nora today. They were talking about what to call this temporary team of ours.

Nora thought it should be called Team JNRR. Ren thought it should be Team RNJR.

JNRR sounds cool.

But…

No, it sounds off.

* * *

 _11th November_

Dear Pyrrha,

I've been having nightmares about you lately.

They always start out with Team JNPR just hanging out and being happy. You were happy.

But then, they always end with that night at the tower, with you pushing me away. Then I wake up.

Maybe if I fall asleep forever, I might be able to save you.

Maybe if I died, I could see you again.

I… don't think the others can survive with only three people in a team though.

* * *

 _25th November_

Dear Pyrrha,

I started training at night while everyone's awake. It's nice hearing your voice again, even if you're not here.

I'm going to push out these dark thoughts with training.

I need to be strong to face Cinder.

To kill her.

For you.

* * *

 _10th December_

Dear Pyrrha,

Today we helped out a village against a small Grimm attack. The people of that village seemed so grateful.

The Grimm keep getting stronger and stronger.

I think I'm going to keep living to help people who can't help themselves. I think that's what you'd have done.

It feels nice to have a sense of purpose again.

* * *

 _20th December_

Dear Pyrrha,

Today, the team sat around a campfire reminiscing about old times. We shared some laughs.

Nora pointed out that I seem a lot happier.

Pyrrha, I'm scared.

I don't want to let you go.

* * *

 _12th January_

Dear Pyrrha,

We've reached Anima!

We're already halfway through the journey. Time sure seems to fly by. I feel stronger day by day. I feel like I'm going to discover my Semblance any day now. It's all thanks to you of course.

It's sad you won't get to see it though. I don't think I would have even survived the initiation at Emerald Forest if it weren't for you. Even after that, you helped me become stronger every day. I don't think I could have asked for a better partner.

I hope I was as good a partner as you were for me.

I wish you were here.

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _February_

Dear Pyrrha,

I haven't written anything in a while.

I feel like I'm losing my grasp on you.

Everything's starting to feel normal again. I don't want to feel normal, not without you.

But I can't help it.

I'm scared.

* * *

 _12th March_

Dear Pyrrha,

It's been almost six months.

Tomorrow, it will be six months since your death. Yesterday, the local blacksmith agreed to help us in any way he could if we clear out the Geist that's been troubling the village. I asked him to upgrade Crocea Mors using the metal from your circlet.

It should be ready tomorrow.

I don't know how I'm going to deal with this.

* * *

 _13th March_

Dear Pyrrha,

Crocea Mors looks beautiful.

You know what they say, you never know what you have until it's gone. I don't know how I made it through these past six months without you.

When we first met, I took you for granted. I was only thinking about impressing Weiss. What a fool I was.

Then you've helped me to stand up to Cardin and to become stronger. At that time, I started to notice you were a really wonderful person, and I was very grateful to you. I am very grateful to you.

I still thought you were still out of my league though. Then you've proved me wrong at the dance.

Ah, the dance, those were happy times.

I started to want to be, how did Nora put it, " _together_ " together with you, but something seemed to be troubling you back then.

Then, of course, you died.

To this day, I'm still not sure where we would be right now had you not died. There's no point dwelling in the past I suppose.

Maybe if there's some kind of life after death, we can meet again.

Until then, though, I'm going let go of all this hatred inside of me and live life just like you would want me to. I'll still find Cinder and avenge you, but I'm not going to let that consume me anymore. This anger and sadness isn't healthy. It's time I let it go.

So.

Pyrrha Nikos,

I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I'll always remember you.

And I hope the ashes of these letter will somehow reach to you.

Love,

Jaune.


End file.
